


If I Get High

by kelly0418



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly0418/pseuds/kelly0418





	If I Get High

整个街区冷冷清清的。三两个年轻人拖着行李箱，神色匆匆地走向不远处停在路边的一辆巴士，一路溅起的污水沾湿了他们的裤脚。快要接近巴士时，他们不约而同地小跑起来，放完行李后便一头扎进了拥挤的巴士。

三天来，已经有超过上百艘飞船进入了太空，等待人类的是崭新，也是未知的生活。经过数十代先驱者的耕耘，SF星不仅有了水、氧气和土壤，更是建立了成千上万的社区供人类居住。拓荒者计划宣告成功。顺利通过生存测试后，移民计划很快便开始启动。

Kimi拍掉肩膀上的灰尘，火山灰经过酸雨的洗礼后变得潮湿起来。他走进拐角处的便利店，店里大多是老年人，移民计划放弃了他们，准备好充分的补给后，这些老人将在地球上自行生活直至死亡。Kimi走到窗边的座位坐下，他撑着脑袋，茫然地望着眼前的大巴。车上靠窗的年轻人们纷纷低着头，沉默不语，有的似乎闭上了眼睛。抛弃年迈的父母令他们既愧疚又不安。一双挥舞的双手引起了Kimi的注意。Sebastian Vettel一边挥手，一边拍打着车窗，从口型可以看得出来他正在大喊Kimi的名字。

 

*

 

Kimi Raikkonen是Sebastian最好的朋友，可是三天前Kimi却突然人间蒸发了。Sebastian尝试过无数次短信和电话，走遍了Kimi可能出现的所有地方，但还是徒劳无功。最终，他放弃了寻找，静静等待奇迹出现。三天过去了，Kimi仍然不见踪影，他不得不在截止日登上巴士，独自离开这里。

Kimi一开始就知道Sebastian和自己不一样。他喜欢听Sebastian喋喋不休地讲述自己的未来生活，希望的光芒在他的眼里闪烁。渐渐地，Kimi的思绪也随之飘进了他的世界。可每次分别后，总会有一股无力感紧紧攥着他的心脏。岁月已经削去他的锋芒。他默默地接受了自己的命运，毫无怨言。

 

*

 

Kimi走出便利店的时候，Sebastian已经站在了车门口。

“你去哪了？”Sebastian抓着Kimi的肩膀，半是欣喜，半是愤怒。Kimi扯了扯嘴角，耸耸肩抖落Sebastian的双手，眼睛垂向地面。

“我一直在找你。我不知道你究竟是怎么了。今天是撤离的最后一天，你再不走就永远没有机会了。”Sebastian回头看了眼司机，暗自祈祷他晚点发车。

“我还有父母要照顾。”Kimi平静地说。

“胡说！你从没提过你的父母。你以为我没有父母吗？他们希望我去寻找更好的生活，而不是留在这里和他们一起混吃等死。”大巴的引擎开始轰鸣，Kimi皱起了眉头，苦苦思索合适的借口。

“时间不多了。我不管你是不是愿意和我一起走。如果你还当我是朋友的话，就上车送我一程。”他牵起Kimi的手，没等Kimi回答便把他拉上大巴。

Kimi踉踉跄跄跌进最后一排的座位上。“好吧。”坐定后，他叹了叹气，对着身边的Sebastian说道。Sebastian弯起嘴角，露出了心满意足的笑容。

“嘿。”Kimi的另一边传来招呼声。Kimi扭过头，Valterri Bottas正看着他，表情难以捉摸。“嘿？”Kimi惊讶地挑起了一边的眉毛，很快又恢复了平日里面无表情的样子。Sebastian探出脑袋，仔细打量着Valterri，接着他伸出一只手，“Sebastian Vettel。”Valterri犹豫了一会，伸手握住了Sebastian。“Valterri Bottas。”Sebastian看着他俩如出一辙的金色头发和绿色虹膜，说道，“很高兴认识你。”

 

*

 

巴士抵达休息站的时候已经是深夜。正值寒冬时节，大多数人只是匆匆上了个厕所便迅速回到座位上继续打盹。Kimi看了眼身旁端坐的Bottas，后者从出发开始就一直合着眼，不知昏睡了多久。另一边的Sebastian也靠在Kimi的肩膀上睡得正酣。Kimi轻轻把他的脑袋摆正，掀开两人共用的毯子，蹑手蹑脚溜下了车。

Kimi刚点燃香烟的时候，有人从背后拍了拍他的肩膀。他转过头发现Sebastian正站在他身后揉着眼睛。

“你是在考虑要不要悄悄逃走吗？”Sebastian抱着手臂，半开玩笑地说。“如果你真这么想的话，我劝你还是放弃吧。天气那么冷，走不了多远你就会冻死在路边的。”

Kimi没有笑，只是抬起手吸了口烟。烟草燃烧发出的橙黄色火光在黑暗中格外耀眼。他缓缓地从鼻腔里吐息，青色的烟雾随之袅袅升起。

Sebastian走到他的身边。“你到底怎么了？”他的声音有些发抖，嘴唇也在哆嗦。  
“冷吗？”Sebastian咬住了颤抖的下唇，默不作声。Kimi把烟递给Sebastian，后者迟疑了一下，但还是把烟夹在了食指和中指之间。他学着Kimi的样子用力吸了一口，然后不知是该屏息还是吐气，强烈的气味熏得他一下子咳了出来，温暖的气体在唇边四处逃逸。

Kimi从他手中接过香烟，深深吸了一口，一只手握住Sebastian的后颈，把他拉向自己……微弱温热的气息让Sebastian本能地闭上了眼睛，他感到皮肤有些发痒。当他睁开眼睛的时候，那支烟正挂在Kimi的双唇之间，他用拇指和食指捏住滤嘴边缘，又吸了一口。接着，他抬起手勾住Sebastian的下巴，侧着头慢慢凑到他的唇边。Sebastian不由自主张开双唇，顿时，一股暖流涌入他的口腔，断断续续的节奏仿佛一种邀请，等待着Sebastian乞求更多……直到Sebastian的舌尖滑过Kimi的上颚，他才终于品尝到了持续不断的温暖气息。对方嘴唇勾起的弧度令他也不禁弯起了嘴角。从小腹窜上来的一股气流开始变得愈发灼热起来，他发现自己正在微微颤抖，只是这次不是因为寒冷……不知过了多久，他再次睁开眼睛，Kimi正站在他的面前，半挂着笑容。Sebastian的嗓子眼有些发紧，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，一脸不可思议地看着Kimi，不知道是因为Kimi特殊的取暖方式，还是因为Kimi刚刚吻了他。

“暖和了吗？”Kimi的嗓音有些沙哑。

“唔……嗯……”

Kimi叹了口气。“听着，Seb。我消失是因为我不想让再见变得那么艰难，尤其是当我发现自己已经爱上了你的时候。”Kimi脸上的笑容渐渐黯淡下来。“你知道，我们……我并不属于这个计划。我只是一个人造人，没有资格踏上那片土地。”

“我知道。”Sebastian捧住Kimi的侧脸，拇指轻轻地扫过他的颧骨，Kimi冰冷的脸颊在他的触摸下变得柔软起来。“我早就知道了。”

“Seb……”

“如果你有问题想要问我的话，我想我刚才已经用行动回应过了。”他牵起Kimi的双手，直视着Kimi的眼睛。“如果你真心爱我，就不要让我一个人留在那个世界。那是属于我们的世界，我们的未来。跟我走吧，Kimi。”

“可是你知道我是通不过测试的。”Kimi的声音越来越轻。

“在我眼里，你和人类没什么两样。你完全可以像人类一样思考，我发誓。你只需要做好你自己。”他把Kimi的双手举到胸前，轻轻地吻了吻他的指节，然后抬起头等待Kimi的回答。Kimi半垂着眼睛，似乎还在犹豫。过了一会，他抬起头，眼神中散发出的光芒让Sebastian露出了灿烂的笑容，Kimi也笑了起来。

 

回到座位后，他们立刻钻进了毯子。Sebastian用手掌抹去了车窗上凝结的雾气。远处，东方已经泛出了鱼肚白。Kimi好奇地打量着他。“我需要早晨的第一缕阳光来叫醒我。”Sebastian朝他调皮地眨眨眼睛，然后把手缩回毯子里，手掌覆上Kimi的小腹，另一只手绕过他的后背。Sebastian什么也没说，只是继续把头枕在Kimi肩头闭上了眼睛。

 

*

 

巴士在黑暗中悄无声息地行进，因此停下时发出的声音一下子把Sebastian惊醒了，他仰起头看看Kimi，后者的眼神空荡荡的，似乎一夜没睡。

“Kimi！Kimi！我们到了。”Kimi眨眨眼睛，然后皱起了脸，身旁的Bottas已经跟随着人群慢慢往车头移动。Kimi和Sebastian也站起身，跟着他往前走。Sebastian的全身只有眼睛醒了，双脚无意识地往前走。

巴士停在了海关的门口，除了他们之外，还有几辆大巴整齐地停在门口，人们拖着行李箱匆匆向海关大厅走去。大厅里灯火通明，十个窗口前各自排着一条长长的队伍，地上坐满了等待过关的人，图灵测试将会是离开地球的最后一道关卡，也是阻碍他们的最后一道关卡。刺眼的灯光让Sebastian眯起了眼睛，他抬起手遮住光线，好一阵才缓过来。

Kimi和Sebastian跟随Bottas排在了5号窗口，然后三人席地而坐，把行李丢在脚边。突然，Bottas向Kimi侧了侧脑袋，Kimi的目光向4号窗口的队伍投去，Sebastian也好奇地看了过去。4号窗口前的长队中，一个身穿红色夹克的年轻人孤零零地站在那里，显得格外打眼，他的身体随着耳机里音乐的节奏左右摇摆，黑色的鸭舌帽遮住了双眼。

“那是谁？”Sebastian忍不住问道。

“Lewis Hamilton，”Bottas回答。“一个娱乐型人造人。他来这里做什么？”Bottas对着Kimi问道。

Kimi耸耸肩。“也许和你我的原因一样。”

“他一定非常有把握通过图灵测试。我是说，你看过他在伦敦西区的表演吗？他的身手、他的谈吐简直无可挑剔，从来没有观众质疑过他的身份，他们以为自己在欣赏人类的极限呢。”Bottas垂下了头，即将到来的图灵测试令他焦虑。“可我却那么笨拙……”他一边喃喃自语，一边摆弄着衣服下摆。Kimi默不作声，Sebastian不知该说什么才能鼓励他，毕竟他才刚刚认识Bottas。

 

队伍慢慢往前挪动，Lewis Hamilton走进了4号窗口的大门。Bottas、Kimi和Sebastian的眼睛不约而同地看向了关闭的大门。

 

过了一会，4号房间的门被猛地推开，敞开的红色夹克在身体两侧扬起，Hamilton推开尖叫的人群，一路跑向大门。一位身材高大的警官也夺门而出，紧追不舍。他一边追赶，一边从背后拔出了手枪。一段助跑后，汉密尔顿甩开手臂，轻巧地使出连续空翻，指尖和脚尖相继划出完美的弧线，敏捷迅速的身法让人看花了眼。此时，警官放弃了追赶，他的双手紧紧握住手枪，努力把准心对准快速移动的Hamilton。“砰——” Hamilton像只破烂的布娃娃一样，从空中摔落在地，鲜血从他的背后涌出，浸湿了他的红色夹克。整个大厅顿时鸦雀无声，只剩下警官匆匆赶来的脚步声。“再完美的演员也骗不了我，”他蹲在Hamilton旁边，手指摸了摸他的脉搏。“Yes！Toto Wolff警官再得一分！”他拿出对讲机呼唤同事来清理现场，很快Hamilton的尸体被拖进了侧门，不知所踪。

 

Sebastian瞪大了眼睛，想要说些什么但他一个字也说不出来。Kimi面无表情，眼神里却起了一丝波澜。而此时，Bottas已经背着背包，站了起来。Sebastian和Kimi见状也赶紧站起来。还没等Sebastian开口，Bottas已经压低了声音说道：“我要走了。”Sebastian的眼里噙着泪水，他摇摇头，“Valterri……”这是他们认识以来，Sebastian第一次喊他的名字。Bottas拍拍他的肩膀，努力挤出一丝笑容，“很高兴能认识你。我希望你可以在SF星有一个美好的未来，恐怕我是享受不到了。在我的世界，生命比什么都重要。但不知道为什么我今天选择了铤而走险，我想是我做了错误的决定，一定是我脑袋里的量子意识在捣乱。”他对着Sebastian说道，眼神却看向了Kimi。“有时候你不能被情感左右了理智，你明白吗？你得好好珍惜有限的生命。保重。”他给了Sebastian一个拥抱，接着向Kimi抬起右手，Kimi握住他的手，两人的双手握成了拳头，Bottas拍拍Kimi的后背，然后松开手，头也不回地朝门口走去。“再见。”Kimi对着他的背影默默说道。

 

“Kimi，我不知道他们会这样对待……”Sebastian攥着Kimi的衣袖，手指还在微微发颤。“不用说了，我不会改变自己的决定。”Kimi坚定的眼神反而让Sebastian更加担忧。

 

*

 

“下一位。”

Kimi走进了昏暗的房间。对面坐着一位深色头发的警官，胸前的名牌上刻着“Mark Webber”。他缓缓移动机器的镜头，直到最终准确地对准Kimi的眼球。

Webber警官：“接下来我会问你几个问题，请认真作答。在你生日当天，有人给你送牛皮皮夹。” 

Kimi：“我不会接受。同时，我会向警方举报送给我的人。”

Webber警官：“你有一个小男孩，他给你看他的蝴蝶标本收藏和杀昆虫的酒精瓶。”

Kimi：“我会带他去看医生。”

Webber警官：“你正在看电视，忽然发觉手臂上有一只黄蜂。” 

Kimi：“我会杀了它。”

Webber警官：“你在看杂志，看见一幅全页的男人裸照。” 

Kimi：“这是在测试人造人还是同性恋？”

 

……

 

*

 

当Webber警官准许Kimi从房间的另一扇门走出的时候，他表现得非常平静，毕竟一个人类通过图灵测试有什么值得高兴的呢？于是，他隔着栏杆朝Sebastian挥挥手的时候，看起来就像是朋友之间的问好而已。他看着Sebastian走进了那道门，嘴角还是不由自主地微微上扬了起来。

 

十五分钟过去了，Sebastian依旧没有出来。Kimi从焦急开始变得担忧起来。

“你说什么？你有种再说一次！”房间里传来激烈的争吵声，椅子似乎散了架。

“Vettel先生，请你冷静下来！”低沉而有力的声音警告着Sebastian，“请你立刻坐下，不然——”

“不然怎么样？你要开枪吗？”Sebastian突然破门而出，甩开了身后警卫的纠缠。Webber警官追了出来，他撇了撇头示意两个警卫让开，然后举起了手枪。“Sebastian——”Kimi朝他大喊。

“砰——”大厅里响起了今晚的第二声枪响，只是这次人们没法看到房间另一侧的景象。Sebastian趴在地上一动不动，子弹穿过了他的后脑勺，鲜血从洞里汩汩冒出来，一道道血痕爬过他的脸颊，在地上重新聚集在一起。

Kimi翻过栏杆，冲向Sebastian。两个警卫立刻把枪对准了他，Kimi没有理会他们继续奔跑，直到自己被警卫拽住拖到了一旁。“Webber警官，这是今晚第二起了，我希望你没有看走眼。”一位头发灰白的警官走到他身边，似乎是他的上司。“Arrivabene警官，二十年来我从没看走眼过。”Webber警官朝他敬了个礼。

他走到Sebastian身边，单膝跪地，小心翼翼地把Sebastian的身体翻转过来。他用一只手钳住Sebastian的脖子，另一只手的食指和中指伸进他紧闭的嘴唇，然后用力向外扯开了Sebastian的下颚。Webber警官把Sebastian的下颚捧在手中，念出了刻在牙齿下方的数字。

“19870703，”Webber警官扭头看着Arrivabene警官，后者露出了欣慰的笑容。“Mark Webber警官加一分。”


End file.
